


ten minutes

by bravenclawesome



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin has ten minutes to get Arthur off before his father comes back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten minutes

**Author's Note:**

> written for losingfitzsimmons who requested prompt 42 from [this list](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131565939615/101-fluffy-prompts).

The fact that Arthur had sensitive nipples was one that Merlin constantly took advantage of whenever they were alone with a relatively horizontal surface to lie on. Such as now, in Arthur’s room, with Arthur’s shirt pushed up and Merlin bending over him to lick at them. Arthur was hard in less than a minute, tenting his now too-tight boxers, and Merlin made it worse by straddling him and grinding against his crotch.

 _Ding._ Arthur’s phone went off, and he felt around blindly until he found his phone. Merlin stopped momentarily (thank fuck) so that Arthur could open his eyes and look at the screen.

_**Text from**  _ _**Uther Pendragon:** will be there in 10 mins. Please come downstairs to help with groceries._

“Shit,” Arthur said.

“What?”

“Father said he’d be home later than this, but he just sent a text saying he’ll be here in ten minutes.” Arthur pushed Merlin off him rather unceremoniously before tumbling out of bed and scrambling into his trousers. “Put something on, he’s going to hit the roof if he sees us naked.”

“But that’s in ten minutes,” Merlin half-whined. “We have absolutely ages.” He stopped Arthur’s hands from doing up his pants and sank to his knees, pushing Arthur’s pants down and pulling his cock out of his boxers.

“Nononono  _fuck_ ,” said Arthur, sitting back down on the bed as Merlin grabbed his cock and sealed his lips around the head. He tried to text his father back, but the pleasure from Merlins sucking him off made it difficult to concentrate.

Merlin pulled off for a second, his hand still working at Arthur’s cock, to say, “Let’s see if I can make you come before your father arrives,” before sucking him down again.

Arthur let out a loud, unrestrained moan when Merlin licked from the base upwards. “Ah -  _ahh_ — ” His hand automatically went to fist in Merlin’s dark hair, watching as Merlin bobbed up and down, his cheeks flushing with the effort and his lips swelling as they stretched around him. He began to move his hand, not too roughly, but just enough to control the pace, and Merlin moved faster to accommodate him, letting Arthur’s cock hit the back of his throat.

Within minutes, Arthur was breathing hard, feeling hot, flushed, and sweaty with need. He could feel his orgasm approaching, and he was just about to tip over the edge when he heard his father’s car. “Fuck, Merlin, come on - ”

Merlin’s other hand went to squeeze Arthur’s arse, and Arthur squirmed, his breath stuttering. He did not expect Merlin to sneak a finger in between his cheeks and press in, but when he did, it only made everything hotter.

A long finger grazed against his prostate, and Arthur was lost: he came with a low, incoherent groan, spilling into Merlin’s mouth as he shuddered his release.

“Good?” asked Merlin, when Arthur’s breathing had returned to normal.

Arthur laughed shakily. “Good? That was fucking amazing.”

Just then, they heard Uther’s voice. “Arthur, you alright up there?”

_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog this on [Tumblr](http://merlins-earmuffs.tumblr.com/post/131595111782/merthur-42-please)!


End file.
